


The Aftermath

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Teasing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: public flirting, then making out leading to fucking, top!Mark being super dominant and Jack just a moaning mess</p><p>I got a little carried away<br/>Oops?</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Request: public flirting, then making out leading to fucking, top!Mark being super dominant and Jack just a moaning mess
> 
> I got a little carried away  
> Oops?
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark laughed loudly as Wade told another one of his stupid jokes. He was so happy to finally have some free time to spend with friends. Sure, he loved meeting fans and seeing them so happy, but it was nice to get away from all of that once in a while. Things really couldn’t be going any better.

He felt his face grow warm and he hoped no one would notice. He shot a glare at Jack, who was sitting beside him and currently had his hand placed on Mark’s thigh. Jack only smiled devilishly, moving his eyes to look back to Bob. Mark swallowed and tried his best to ignore his friend’s hand that was slowly inching its way up his leg.  
This plan proved to be fruitless when Jack’s hand was ghosting lightly up and down his inner thigh.

“What are you _doing_?” Mark whispered angrily after leaning closer over to Jack. The Irishman only glanced at him, smirk still present on his face. Mark shot daggers at the man he secretly loved. “It’s one thing to fuck around in private, but _here_? Really, Jack?”

Jack chuckled softly. “I just love when ya get like this.” He brought his hand fully over Mark’s hardening cock, squeezing lightly and causing him to bite his lip to hide a whimper.

“I hate you.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him and laughed quietly. “You fuckin’ _love_ _me_.”

The hand that was palming at Mark’s now aching cock was getting harder to ignore. He wished that he could just throw Jack on the table and fuck him right then and there. The thought only made his cock twitch with pleasure and he groaned. Wade looked up at him, a concerned look on his face. “You okay?”

Mark’s eyes went wide and he felt Jack’s move to stare at him. The American cleared his throat, nodding. “Y-yeah, yeah! I’m fine! Just have a headache.”

Wade smiled, unknowing of the shenanigans that were currently going on under the table about three feet away from him. “Why don’t you and Jack go back to your place? I’ll pay.”

Mark’s face grew red and he swallowed thickly. “Why would _Jack_ go with me?”

“He is _staying_ _with_ _you_ , isn’t he?”

Mark silently cursed himself for his stupidity. Or rather, he cursed the adorable Irishman beside him that was moving his hand in such godly ways. Mark nodded, looking over at Jack. “Yeah, Jack. How ‘bout we go home?”

Jack smiled brightly. “Sounds great! I’m pretty tired, myself.”

Mark only rolled his eyes and tried his best to will down his erection.  
After Jack _finally_ removed his hands from Mark’s crotch, the two stood. They said their goodbyes and Mark couldn’t help but give Wade the money for his bill.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Mark caught Jack smiling like an idiot at his work.  
He was going to fucking _pay_.

* * *

 

Immediately after the door shut behind them, Jack was pushed up against it. Jack’s hands were held above his head and Mark pressed a knee between his thighs. He roughly pressed his lips against Jack’s, biting at the other’s lower lip and pulling it gently. He then immediately began his assault on Jack’s lips again, nibbling and licking them every few seconds. Jack groaned low in his throat, rutting his hips down against the leg between his own. Mark growled, stopping the kissing and pulling his leg away. Jack whined loudly.  
“The only way you’re getting _any_ pleasure is if _I_ give it to you.” Jack whimpered and thrust against thin air. Mark moved a strong hand to Jack’s hip, pressing them against the door and adding his own body against Jack’s. “ _Got it_?”

The Irishman whined, nodding his head as his mouth dropped open. “Y-yes, Mark, yes.” Jack screwed his eyes shut, absolutely loving how dominant Mark was. The American smirked and continued sloppily kissing Jack. His hand was forceful enough to leave a bruise but neither of them cared. All Jack wanted was to feel good and all Mark wanted was to pay the fucker back.

* * *

 

Jack was pushed onto the bed rather harshly, his weight causing it to bounce a few times before Mark added his. The American looked over Jack before growling and attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Jack groaned quietly, hands reaching up to grab at Mark’s bright colored hair. He tugged at the strands and Mark groaned, sucking harder at Jack’s pulse point.  
“O-oh _fuck_ Mark!” Jack nearly screamed, rutting his hips up against Mark’s solid body.

Mark’s hand pushed against the other’s hip roughly. “ _What_ did I fucking say?” He basically snarled, lips tugged up to show his perfect teeth.

Jack swallowed harshly, eyes fluttering shut. “You s-said the only w-ay I was gettin’ pleasure was f-from you.”

Mark hummed. “Good. And that means you aren’t allowed to _fucking hump me_.” The American’s nails dug into the exposed flesh of Jack’s side, causing him to whimper and nod quickly. Mark chuckled darkly as he continued to bite at Jack’s neck.

A hand wandered up Jack’s shirt, stroking at the soft skin there. Mark ran a finger over one of Jack’s nipples, hearing a hitch in the Irishman’s breathing. He smirked, repeating the movement before pinching it between two fingers. Jack mewled at the pleasure, holding back the urge to buck his hips forward.

Jack’s shirt was pushed up his body quickly and he heard a quiet but demanding “ _off_ ” from the man above him. Jack wasted no time sitting up to tug the shirt off and throw it somewhere that was unknown to them both. The Irishman then pulled at the thin material of Mark’s tight shirt, whining low in his throat. Mark smiled, lip pulling up to show off a sharp canine tooth. Mark’s fingers danced down his own torso, pulling at the fabric gently to show off little bits of his tanned skin. This only made Jack more impatient and he reached forward to grab at the shirt and pull it up quickly. Mark grinned down at the Irishman, absolutely adoring how eager he was. Mark quickly pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground, quickly moving down to continue sucking lovebites on Jack’s pale skin.

After Jack let out a rather high-pitched whine, Mark decided to give mercy and grind down against the other. Jack let out a loud moan and dragged his nails down Mark’s back. Mark only groaned and bucked harder.

The bites that were being placed on Jack’s body began moving further down. They soon reached his hips after Mark spent a good five minutes giving some much deserved love Jack’s nipples. Mark raked his teeth against the visible bone under Jack’s flesh, relishing in the soft gasps that escaped his lover.

Mark quickly unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper on Jack’s jeans, hastily pulling them down and off along with his boxers. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, coating his fingers in a generous amount of the substance. Without warning, he pushed a finger into Jack’s hole. He chuckled at the squeak that came from Jack. Once it was fully in, he waited a moment before moving. After Jack gave him the go-ahead in the form of a roll of his hips, Mark continued slowly. He soon added a second, scissoring the digits and rubbing against Jack’s prostate every few thrusts. Jack groaned loudly, biting down on his knuckles when Mark added a third. The Irishman squeezed his eyes shut and whined when Mark’s fingers hit his sweet-spot. Mark took Jack’s heavy breathing as a sign that he was close and he removed his fingers, earning an upset whimper afterwards.

The American quickly removed his jeans and boxers, covering his cock in lube and moving back over to Jack. He leaned down to kiss the other roughly, simultaneously pushing his cock into Jack. The Irishman whined and bit his lip, throwing an arm over his face. Mark frowned and grabbed the stray limbs, holding them down firmly above Jack’s head. “Wanna see that gorgeous face when I fuck you,” Mark growled, causing Jack to whimper quietly. Mark smirked and pulled his hips back, thrusting into Jack hard.

Mark kept up with that rhythm; pulling out slowly and pushing in harshly. Jack soon became impatient, beginning to roll his hips down against Mark. The American glared down at him and Jack immediately stopped all movement. This only made Mark chuckle and move even slower.  
“M-Mark, please…”

Mark licked his lips, thrusting in rather hard. “Gotta get you back for what you did, baby. You have to learn your lesson.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “I-I learned my lesson, Mark, I _swear_! I won’t ever tease you in public ever again, promise!” His eyes were pleading and Mark chuckled lowly.

Mark bucked his hips hard again and Jack squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. The American hummed, as if in thought. “Well, as long as you _promise_.” His hips jerked forward again and Jack’s eyes fluttered open.

“Yes, I p-romise, Mark. I swear, I _swear_. Please just fuck me.” He bit his lips after he spoke, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Mark licked his lips and pulled almost completely out of Jack. “Good.” He bucked his hips hard and fast, continuing in those motions. Jack could only moan after that, eyes shut and teeth latched onto his bottom lip so hard there was blood. Mark watched his lover slowly fall apart below him. He loved the way Jack’s facial expressions changed with each thrust, getting more angry-looking than anything else; eyebrows scrunched together and eyes closed tightly. Mark smiled at his work and bucked his hips faster.

Jack groaned low in his throat, head tilting back to expose his mostly-pale neck, save for some dark purple bruises. The Irishman’s moans echoed throughout the room, only making them seem louder. He was nearly screaming a litany of ‘fuck’s, ‘yes’s and Mark’s name. His hips were rutting against Mark’s on their own accord as he neared orgasm.  
“F-fuck, gonna… Gonna…”

The American moved faster and harder, being sure to hit Jack’s sweet-spot with every thrust. “Fucking cum for me, baby. Wanna see you covered in your own cum, see that fucking _beautiful_ face in pure pleasure.” Jack was cumming before Mark even finished talking, ropes of cum landing on his pale stomach. Mark groaned loudly, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out. He came thickly on Jack’s stomach, only adding to the mess on his lover’s body.

The pair laid almost still, heaving chests the only movement they made.  
“Holy _fuck_ ,” Jack mumbled, laughing quietly after.

Mark nodded, swallowing against his dry throat. “Tell me about it.” His voice was rough, making him sound even hotter to Jack. The Irishman hummed happily, pulling Mark down to place a loving kiss on his lips. The other laughed, leaning away soon after. “Now I have cum on me.”  
Jack only glared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
